This invention relates to improvements in decoy ducks and more particularly to a decoy carrier or pouch which also serves as a weight or stabilizer for the decoy when it is placed on a water surface.
The use of decoy ducks by hunters for hunting ducks is common and these decoys are usually made of a rubber material or the like. The decoys usually have weights inserted in them or attached to the decoy by a string or the like. The purpose of the weights is to retain or hold the decoy in place while it is floating on the water surface. However, it is objectionable to the hunters to have to carry the decoys with the weights to the water site. Furthermore, if the weights are attached to the decoy by string means, a problem usually arises for the hunter upon arriving at the hunting site, in that the weights and string have become entangled and the disentangling thereof results in loss of valuable time.